


One Minute to Midnight

by gothclark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moments before, Sam wants and needs. Castiel is there to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my two beta readers Alee and Val. As always, they help to shape this into something better.  
> Spoilers for S5.

Sam hated waiting. It always put him on edge. It was a moonless night and he and Castiel were in the Impala, waiting for a demon who might know Lucifer's location. After all the running, fighting, and avoidance, it had come down to Sam's brilliant plan to say yes, only they had to find Lucifer first. Sam was surprised that Dean had given him use of the car, but also glad that his brother had trusted him with it while Dean and Bobby were off following up on another lead.

Castiel rubbed at his eyes, looking tired, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, and Sam felt a pang of sympathy for the angel.

"You can get some sleep," Sam said, narrowing his eyes. "It's probably going to be a while before anything happens."

"I'm fine," Castiel insisted.

Sam detected a touch of grouchiness in his voice. Castiel had been tightlipped about his experience after he returned from his unexpected trip more or less human. Whatever he was feeling or going through, he was keeping it close to the chest, but sometimes Sam could see the pain in his eyes when Castiel didn't know Sam was looking and hear it in the tension that crept into his voice every now and again.

"You're going to need some sleep," Sam said.

"I had plenty of sleep at that hospital," Castiel retorted, rubbing at his eyes again. He covered a yawn with his hand and leaned against the passenger window before finally admitting, "Perhaps a few moments of rest..."

"I'll wake you as soon as something happens," Sam promised, even as Castiel sighed and his eyes fluttered shut.

Sam drifted off himself, because the sky was lighter when he opened his eyes. When he checked his watch, an hour had passed. Yawning, he stretched his legs out and flexed the muscles, trying to rid himself of the cramped feeling in them. When that didn't help, he opened the door of the car with the intension of going for a stretch. The creak of the door startled Castiel back into wakefulness.

"Sorry," Sam said, cringing apologetically.

"It's quite alright," Castiel said. "I was in no need of real sleep. Besides, I was having an unpleasant dream in which trees wanted me to become their tree master."

Sam sighed, and climbed from the car, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms. The lead was starting to look like a false one, and he was beginning to get frustrated, wondering why Dean couldn't have paired up with Castiel for the stakeout? Sam did feel a pang of guilt thinking Bobby would have been better company instead of a mopey angel who kept falling asleep.

Castiel appeared before Sam, causing him to jump. For a moment Sam thought that the angel had regained the ability to transport at will, but then realized that he'd been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Castiel getting out of the car. No special ability was required for Sam's carelessness.

"I apologize for my..." Castiel stated to say.

"Crankiness?" Sam offered.

Castiel nodded, eyeing Sam. "I'm not yet accustomed to my newfound humanity."

"Oh, hey," Sam said, standing up. Another pang of sympathy filled Sam as he stared down at Castiel, and he gave into the urge to comfort with a squeeze of Castiel's arm. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. This whole situation has me on edge."

Castiel blinked up at Sam with a sheepish expression. "It's a daunting task, taking on Lucifer."

Sam could only nod and swallow the sudden rise of fear.

"I wish I could do more," Castiel said, looking to the gloomy horizon.

Sam released a breath he'd been holding. "I know."

With an expression of sorrow, Castiel turned away from Sam. After a moment, Castiel's shoulders sagged and he turned back to face Sam again.

"I vowed that he would never have you," Castiel said.

All Sam could say to that was, "You couldn't have known that it would be this way."

Silence fell between them, their eyes locked on each other. Sam shuffled on the spot, uncomfortable at the intensity of Castiel's gaze. It always made Sam feel like there was nothing else in the world when Castiel looked at him so intently. Sam always thought it was because of Castiel's angelic nature but even with his battery drained, the force behind those eyes remained undiminished.

His eyes drawn to Castiel's mouth, Sam watched as Castiel licked his dry lips with his pink tongue. Without thinking, Sam lunged forward and crushed his lips against Castiel's parted mouth. The kiss was clumsy and, when they fell back against the hood of the Impala, Sam spread his legs to get a better foothold, the car sinking beneath their weight. Sam couldn't deny how turned on he was or, the reason for his sudden arousal. Castiel's mouth was cool and dry and nothing like any other mouth Sam had kissed before. Plunging his tongue in deep, Sam felt his heart hammer in his chest when Castiel gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer.

When they sprang apart, Sam stared down at Castiel through a cascade of bangs. They were both panting hard, and Sam could still feel Castiel's body responding to his. Sam clenched his jaw and pressed forward to rub his own erection against Castiel's hardness, watching Castiel lick moistened red lips.

"I..." Castiel said with wide eyes.

"Shut up," Sam ordered. Grabbing hold of Castiel's arms, he bent to kiss him again, frantic and desperate, their tongues dancing together. They lay spread against the hood of the Impala, their bodies pressed close, Sam rubbing against Castiel, his cock growing harder. They broke the kiss at a crash of distant thunder, and Sam looked up to the sky to see black, low-hanging clouds gathering and threatening rain. Sam felt the first drop splash against his cheek, and he glanced down at Castiel.

"We should probably get in the car," Castiel said. Instead of moving to get in the car, Castiel pulled Sam down and tilted his head, licking Sam's mouth, thrusting up hard against Sam until Sam returned the favor.

"It's just rain," Sam mouthed along the edge of Castiel's jaw before returning to his lips.

They kissed slowly this time with each kiss growing more passionate just as the downpour began. Within moments, their clothes were soaked, but Sam didn't care. Lost in the feeling of Castiel's mouth on his, Sam fumbled with the tie around Castiel's neck, slipping it free to let it fall to the Impala's hood. Castiel placed a hand on Sam's cheek and licked his mouth again, his intense gaze on Sam. Sam hissed when his cock jerked and he reached down, desperate to free himself. Castiel helped, and their hands brushed together as they unbuttoned and unzipped each other's pants. Sam yanked Castiel's pants and underwear down past his hips, caressing as much bare skin as he could, then cupped Castiel's hard cock with one hand. Castiel bucked against him, counterthrusting with each stroke of his cock.

The hard rain had plastered Sam's hair against his forehead and Castiel reached up to brush Sam's bangs out of his eyes. Sam pulled back enough to see the nod of consent, and swallowed his fear that somehow, this wasn't what Castiel wanted, but he could see the hunger in Castiel's gaze. Obviously seeing what he was looking for, Castiel pulled Sam's jeans down, and gripped his hips with both hands.

The next kiss was slow and wet. Castiel slipped his warm tongue deep inside Sam's mouth. Sam slid against Castiel, the friction of their wet naked cocks rubbing together sent thrills through Sam. Castiel moaned deep in his throat when Sam bit down on his bottom lip, and Sam spun Castiel around to push him up against the Impala. Fumbling with Castiel's soaking wet clothing, Sam pushed the shirt and coat up to expose Castiel's naked ass, so that Sam could nestle his cock against the crack.

Sam thrust and rubbed, desperate for release, gripping Castiel's cock in his hand, stroking him long and hard. Castiel cried out, throwing his head back against Sam's shoulder. Sam brushed his thumb across the wet tip of Castiel's cock, and then he was pulsing in Sam's hand. Castiel fell forward against the car, body shuddering from his orgasm while Sam rubbed his own still-hard length against Castiel's wet, warm skin. Desperate for his own release, Sam spread Castiel's cheeks and then slipped and skidded along the crack, his cock pulsing from the rough friction. The Impala rocked beneath them. Bracing himself against the car, Castiel turned his head, and Sam wrapped one arm around Castiel and propped himself against the hood with the other, trying not to put all his weight on Castiel.

"Fuck, Cas," Sam mumbled against Castiel's neck. Castiel gripped Sam's arm and pushed back against Sam, meeting each stroke as Sam felt his orgasm build, his cock throbbing and his balls growing tight.

"Yes," Castiel gasped. With that one word, Sam's body went taut and he came, his cock pulsing, and he looked down to watch as his come splashed against Castiel's skin, washed away moments later by the rain.

When his breathing finally slowed, Sam straightened and they pulled their wet clothes back on. The downpour had become to a steady warm rain, and Sam watched silently as all evidence of their coupling washed away. Castiel finished buckling his belt and stood with his shoulders stooped. Without a word, they climbed back into the car and sat in silence, the only sound the rain pattering against the roof as they dripped on the upholstery.

Sam swiped a shaky hand across his face, panic filling his heart. He'd just fucked up against the hood of his brother's car. Literally. Unable to look at Castiel, he stared straight ahead avoiding the rearview mirror, too afraid of what he would see in his reflection. He watched the gentle rain turn back into a torrential downpour. The feel of Castiel's warm bare skin against his burned in Sam's mind, and all he could think was that he wanted that skin again. He'd jerked Castiel off against Dean's car, fucked against Castiel until he came, and they'd kissed, and he still wanted Castiel's mouth, and he didn't know how the hell he was going to tell Dean about this.

"Fuck," Sam muttered, pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes.

Castiel swallowed audibly, and Sam only meant to glance at him, but then Castiel's mouth captured his attention. Unable to look away, he watched the way Castiel licked his lips and then bit down on his bottom lip. His mouth was still red from the kisses, cheeks flushed from the heat, and the intensity of his gaze burned Sam like a brand.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned toward Castiel. When their lips met, Sam felt the pounding of his heart grow steady. The present was all that mattered, Castiel's reassuring hand on Sam's cheek all he needed. They could deal with the consequences another day.

End


End file.
